Humpty Dumpty
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: Max thinks tape can fix Humpty Dumpty. Justin wants to use magic. Alex things all broken things can't be fixed, such as a broken heart. Random One-shot. NOT Jalex unless you read it that way. My first non-jalex LOL.


**Disclaimer: don't own WOWP or Humpty dumpty.**

**(A/N: Just a random one-shot I thought about. Can be read as Jalex or a bro-sis fic. Depends on how you interpret things. I actually wanted to write something non-Jalex while proceeding with my Jalex stories. Sorry if I got the rhyme wrong! Please read and review!)**

*******  
**

_"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall._

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._

_All the king's horse and all his men_

_Could not put back humpty dumpty again."_

Max closed the book as he finished reciting the rhyme. For the fifth time.

"Umm, Maxie, why are you reading a nursery rhyme?" Justin asked, clearly amused, "you are a 14 year old teen."

"With the brain of a five year old" Alex mumbled as she kept on glancing at her watch, waiting for the perfect opportunity to sneak out.

Justin chuckled lightly. Max totally ignored his older siblings.

"I don't get it guys", max finally said.

"No surprise there!" Alex mumbled again. So max doesn't understand something. What else is new?

"_Why didn't they fix humpty dumpty with tape_?" max finally blurted out his big question.

Alex straightened out in her seat and glanced at Justin in disbelief.

Justin widened his eyes and shook his head. "Max. You can't fix them with tape!" He drawled out slowly.

"Why not?" max questioned.

"Because, they were heavy, broken and…" Justin listed out all the reasons in his know-it-all voice. And okay, _maybe_ his younger siblings didn't _exactly_ pay attention to the details.

"Oh, yeah? Then how would you fix it?" Max challenged.

Justin had the know-it-all look in his face that his siblings(read:Alex) hated. "I'd fix it with magic, of course. Not that I'd use magic without permission."

Alex finally got up from her seat and walked towards the door. "You can't fix everything with magic, Justin."

"Sure, I can." Justin replied as he relaxed in his seat. "I fix everything you break."

"Yeah, maybe that's true, but you can't fix a broken heart" Alex replied before walking out the door.

_Wait. What?_

"I thought we were talking about humpty dumpty." Max said. "But now I think we were talking about heart." He put on his thinking face. "I'm confused."

******

"Max thinks you were upset with humpty dumpty's fall. He thinks it broke your heart." Justin chuckled as he joined Alex on the balcony.

"Maybe it did" Alex grinned.

"And maybe it didn't." Justin replied with a tone of finality. "Still thinking about him?" he asked gently.

"About whom?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"You know, if something's bothering you. You can always talk to me." Justin offered. "I am _always_ here for you."

"No you're not!" Alex snapped, suddenly annoyed. "Go away to your college already. And take your lies with you." She fumed as she stormed out of the balcony, leaving behind a very confused Justin.

_What just happened?_

*****

"Max, what are you doing?" Alex stopped in her track as she noticed max in the living room.

"Hey Alex check it out!" Max sounded just excited as he did when he ate cupcakes. "I'm making my own super-tape to fix Humpty Dumpty. I'll show Justin!"

Okay, normally she'd be enjoying it when someone wanted to prove Justin wrong. But maybe Justin_ was_ right in this case.

"Umm, hate to burst your bubble buddy", Alex smiled, "but I don't think that'll work."

"Why not?" max sounded confused.

"Because there is no such thing as Humpty Dumpty. It's just a nursery rhyme." Justin stated as he joined them.

_Okay, since when did Justin start eavesdropping? Creepy._

"Okay then, first I'll have to make them, then break them, and then fix them! I'm on it!" max ran off before any of them could protest.

Justin shook his head and sat down beside Alex. "still mad at me?"

"Why will I be mad at you?" Alex scoffed.

Justin sighed. "I was thinking about college and-"

Alex whined. "Justin, not again please."

"But I-"

"Justin, please. Spare me the pain." Alex snapped before walking away.

_And he thought she'd be the one to pack his bags? _

*****

Dinner that night was unusually silent until max spoke. "hey dad, can you teach me a spell to make humpty dumpty?"

Jerry looked at him for a moment and then looked at Justin. "Justin, are you sure you don't want to go to college?"

_Wait a second. _

"Yeah dad. I've thought about it. And I think that's the best thing to do." Justin smiled.

Suddenly, there was a tug at her chest. "Excuse me." Alex left the dinner.

*****

"Alex?" Justin knocked on her door and entered her room when no answer came. "What happened?"

Alex looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Why did you sign off college for me?"

Justin smiled. "I'm just trying to fix a broken heart."

Alex ran upto him and hugged him tightly. After a few minutes she pulled back and smiled mischievously.

"What?" Justin looked at her quizzically.

"I told you magic couldn't fix everything."

Justin grinned. "_Love_ is magic, Alex."

-Fin

**(A/N: now interpret the 'love' word as you want. You call read it a Jalex love, or family love. Too short? I know. But this is the first time I'm using Max in a fic. And this is my first attempt at keeping things non- jalex. LOL. review if you liked the idea?)**


End file.
